No hay razon
by Angela E. White
Summary: Definitivamente los problemas amorosos no eran algo que estuviera orgulloso de platicarlo con su hija. –Entonces padre, ¿Cuál fue la razón? – Definitivamente esto no era lo suyo.


_**DISCLAIMER:**__Los personajes de __**Naruto**__son propiedad de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__._

_**Resumen:**_Definitivamente los problemas amorosos no eran algo que estuviera orgulloso de platicarlo con su hija. _–Entonces padre, ¿Cuál fue la razón? – _Definitivamente esto no era lo suyo.

_**No hay razón.**_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tener a su esposa en una misión era definitivamente algo que creyó que sería la libertad que tanto ansiaba, pues podía hacer lo que quiera en su casa, claro y maleducar a su hija. Sin embargo no conto que no todo era como lo pintan, pues en dos días que apenas llevaba su "libertad" las tareas no paraban de juntársele, pues en cuanto estaba por terminar una tarea rápidamente era aplazada por otra.

Lavar, limpiar, hacer las comidas, cuidar a su hija y estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa dentro de la casa; era lo más agobiante que había tenido. La verdad no entendía de donde sacaba tanta energía Hinata, pues incluso Sasuke puede presumir con tanta seguridad que una batalla con el Naruto era menos agotadora que estar en casa.

Suspiro por octava vez del día.

Definitivamente esto no era lo suyo.

Y para agregar otro peso a la balanza –vaya que ese no era su día– su pequeña Hikari había llegado callada de su última misión y encerrándose en su habitación sin salir en ningún momento. Sasuke sabía que algo andaba mal, conocía a su hija más de lo que el mismo se conocía, puede que sea algo seria y callada –igual que él, como siempre su esposa decía– pero no dejaba de ser esa niña que siempre lo saludaba al llegar a casa mientras le decía como había sido su día.

Sabía que lo que tenía su hija era lo que está relacionado con mujeres, "problemas de mujeres" como todos los chicos calificaban. Y el de verdad no sabía cómo lidiar con eso, pues además su hija apenas iba empezando la etapa adolescente, esa condenada etapa de rebeldía.

Volvió a suspirar, odiaba esto, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Subió la escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Hikari mientras carga con las dos tazas de té, tenía que charlar con ella, había visto varias veces como su esposa la tranquilizaba cuando había problemas, ahora le tocaba a él en su ausencia, algo que mentalmente no estaba preparado para afrontarlo.

Toco dos veces la puerta de su habitación, y al no recibir respuesta llego a imaginar lo peor de esto. Y si tal vez su hija se estaba yendo por mal camino. _¿Se estará drogando?_ La cara de Sasuke se puso pálida, si su hija le decía eso, tenía que tranquilizarse primero y no alterarse, hablar con ella de buena gana y afrontar el problema, si eso haría. _¿Y si era el alcohol? _Sasuke se volvió a repetir mentalmente lo que haría, o más bien se tranquilizaba así mismo. _¿Y si era algo peor?_ O si era…

Sacudió la cabeza liberando tanta idioteces, a veces pasar tanto con Naruto le afectaba demasiado, volvió a tocar la puerta aún más fuerte.

Iba a volver a tocar pero fue interrumpido por la cara de su hija, de tés pálida igual a él, pero de facciones que fueron heredadas por Hinata.

–Hikari, ¿Gustas una taza de té?

La Uchiha sonrió agradecida y sin decir una palabra asintió, se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a su padre. Este por inercia coloco la bandeja con las tazas en la mesa que había. Tomo ambas tazas y le paso una a su hija que ya en ese momento se encontraba sentada de piernas cruzadas en la cama, y Sasuke siguiendo la acción se sentó a un lado de su hija.

Solo duro unos segundos para que ambos saborearan un rato la taza humeante, pero para Sasuke ya era mucho, por eso opto por hablar.

–Hikari, sé que te ocurre algo.

Para la pequeña no era de extrañar que su padre se hubiera dado cuenta de su extraño comportamiento, pero estaba esperanzada que este no le cuestionaría, pues no era común que su padre se entrometiera en sus asuntos. Pero verlo de esa manera le hizo pensar que de verdad su padre estaba preocupado. Dejo la taza a un lado mientras suspiraba, podría intentar mentir, pero sabía que era condenadamente mala para mentir; así que solo trato de tranquilizarse para poder hablar claramente.

–bueno, es-este…–comenzó a tartamudear imitando exactamente esa manía de su esposa–no te enojes conmigo papá.

Bien Sasuke comenzó a preocuparse.

–Adelante

–Bueno veras, hay un chico…–Hikari volvió a detenerse buscando las palabras adecuadas.

"un chico", solo escuchar esa palabra dejo sin palabras a Sasuke.

A los doce años que tiene su hija ¿Tenía que dar ya la condenada "platica"? ¿Él a su hija? Sinceramente esa plática iba a ser cosa de Hinata no de él, ¿Dónde diablos estaba su esposa cuando la necesitaba más su hija? Oh si, estaba en misión.

Por Kami-sama, fue un ninja renegado que nunca le tuvo miedo a nada, ni cuando tuvo que soportar tres años a Orochimaru, y ahora estaba temiendo hablar con su hija de esa condenada "platica", sino fuera por lo capacitado que era en cuanto a expresión corporal, ahora mismo le estuvieran sudando las manos o algo peor.

El Uchiha se golpeó mentalmente, tenía que dejarse de tonterías y platicar directamente. Quería ser directo con su hija sin nada de rodeos, pero también tenía que darle espacio para que se explicare antes de que él se exaltara.

–lo que pasa padre, es que… ese chico en la escuela me molesta mucho–Hikari hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no tartamudear, a ella también le fastidiaba eso; pero al parecer sin éxito alguno, pues además su cara ya estaba completamente roja.

–Sin embargo, últimamente este chico dejo de molestarme, e incluso me está ignorando.

La chica suspiro para seguir hablando.

–Debería estar alegre, y lo estuve los primeros días, pero de repente se siente extraño. Además después de ese suceso me está picando aquí –señalando la parte de su pecho–y creo que algo me hizo y por eso me evita.

Hikari hizo puchero ante lo último, pero más que nada porque quería evitar un momento la clara tensión que sentía por parte de su padre.

Sin embargo Sasuke no es que esta tenso, está más bien petrificado.

_¿Gustar? _¿Su hija está preocupada por un chico por que le gustaba? ¿No era nada relacionado con… el otro tema? Y así muchas preguntas asaltaron la mente de este que todavía no salía de su asombro ante lo dicho por su hija.

Hikari esperaba un regaño por parte de su padre, pues era algo tonto por lo que se preocupaba además de no saber que rayos le pasaba; pero lo único que escucho de él fue un suspiro, la Uchiha miro extrañad padre.

–Así que era eso…

La chica levanto una ceja, ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

–Sí padre–afirmo –mira veras, vas a pensar que es extraño pero ni…

–entonces te gusta ese chico.

Hikari se quedó con la palabra en la boca, y cinco segundos después reacciono.

– ¿Qué? –Hikari levanto la voz, se espantó ante lo dicho, pues le dio una mala impresión a su padre y al mismo tiempo se sintió ofendida–yo… yo… ¡No me gusta el!

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Sasuke pregunto de lo más tranquilo mientras seguía tomando de su taza de té, en lo más profundo de su ser, le pareció divertido como reaccionaba su hija, pero por otro le mataba por dentro que esta ya estuviera creciendo, aunque, agradecía que todavía no fuera ese tema.

–Yo…el… ¡Él no es mi tipo!

La verdad Hikari no sabía cómo responder ante eso, por eso respondió a lo primero que se le ocurrió. No se atrevía a mirar a su padre, pues estaba toda sonrojada. Mientras tanto el Uchiha ya se esperaba una de esas respuestas, no por nada fue alguna vez el "rompe corazones" de Konoha en época, y el escuchar esa palabra era algo común cuando se referían a él todas las kunoichis que encontraba en su camino; pero lo que le sorprendió era que su hija también pensara de esa manera, aunque no debería de extrañarle sabiendo en qué edad se encontraba. El solo recordar aquella época le dieron escalofríos.

Dio un largo suspiro para tranquilizarse, odiaba esas cosas.

– ¿No es tu tipo dices? –Sasuke sabía a qué se refería su hija pero quería escuchar las razones de ella, por eso la tentaba a seguir hablando. No por nada conocía muy bien a su hija.

– ¡Claro que no! – dijo está muy seguirá de sí misma mientras inflaba los cachetes –las razones que yo busco es que sea fuerte, guapo e inteligente.

–Tú dices que para que te guste un chico tiene que haber una de… ¿Tus razones?

– ¡Claro! –Dijo esta–Además, tú también debiste haber tenido tus razones para enamorarte de mamá–dijo esta con un toque de orgullo por su madre–ella es hermosa, muy gentil y una gran mujer.

Sasuke levanto la ceja mientras pensaba. No podía negar que lo que decía su hija era cierto, pero solo una parte. Reconocida ante todos que Hinata es su mujer. Pero claramente no era el tipo de mujer que en un principio califico. Por eso le causaba gracia escuchar a su hija hablar del "tipo" de hombre que le gustaba, pues se miraba a si mismo de pequeño y claramente hoy en día no termino con quien esperaba.

–Te equivocas.

– ¿eh?

–Estas equivocada Hikari–comento esto mientras volteaba a la ventana.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –Hikari miro confundida a su padre, claramente no esperaba esa respuesta.

– Tú dices que para te guste alguien debe cumplir las razones que dices.

– ¿Entonces te gusta alguien que no cumple las razones?

–No digo eso–suspiro mientras buscaba las palabras que decirle a su hija, pero no encontraba qué decir.

–Entonces padre ¿Qué te hizo enamorarte de mamá?

El moreno al escuchar la pregunto hizo que se adentrara en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Estaba claro que Hinata no cumplió sus razones –no todas. Su mente vago a un momento de su infancia, donde podía recordar vagamente aquella niña pequeña asustadiza que nunca lo persiguió, para después cambiar esa imagen a la mujer que luego encontró, alguien que jamás espero volverse a encontrar y por ultimo cuando menos lo espero a él ya le había atraído la atención –por no querer admitir la otra palabra que empezaba con "a".

Su rosto pensativo cambio a una pequeña e invisible sonrisa que ni su hija pudo alcanzar a observar, definitivamente esos temas no era para nada de su agrado; amor y esas cosas le correspondían a su esposa. Empero el haber escuchado esa siempre pregunta tenía la después desde hace mucho tiempo, por muy tonto que sonara.

Había decidido muy bien en casarse con ella; jamás se arrepintió y ni se arrepentirá. Por lo tanto la respuesta que le daría a su hija era la mejor.

–En realidad. _No hay razón_ para haber enamorado de Hinata.

Hikari solo le devolvió la mirada algo confusa.

–A lo que me refiero, es que no hay palabras o razones para explicar lo mucho que te gusta esa persona–dijo sin mirar a su hija– simplemente sabes que lo amas por ser el mismo.

Su hija se quedó callada ante lo dicho por su padre, pensando un momento, para después mirar a su padre y sonreír.

–Vaya, a veces me sorprender papa.

–Tsk, ni una palabra a tu madre–volvió su mirada a su hija tratando de amenazarla, pero esta ni se inmutó por lo que prosiguió–y volviendo al tema principal…

Hikari se puso roja de tan solo recordarlo, si su padre decía que lo que estaba sintiendo por ese chico era que le gustaba, entonces estaba en lo correcto ¿no?

–Yo, entonces… yo…

–No te digo que lo quieres por completo a ese chico, solamente te quiero aclarar que no siempre hay razones para querer a una persona, cuando sabes que con solo su presencia te hace…–se detuvo un momento pensando de nuevo en su esposa–… sentir completo y ser tú mismo.

–Yo… Entonces..

Lo último que escucho Sasuke fue un grito por su hija y un peso en la cama que se encontraba sentada.

Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez por su hija, se giró a verla mientras sonreía.

Pues esta se había desmayado.

_Igual a Hinata tenías que ser. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_No sé cuántas veces hice suspirar al pobre de Sasuke._

_Un dibujo rápido de una escena de este one-shot. Solo quiten los espacios :D (agreguen puntocom/ (donde dice punto ponen .) despues de deviantart)_

_ angie-she. deviantart art /Ni-Una-Razon-358876095_

_Bien la verdad no sé qué decir. Solo que esta historia ya iba a cumplir un año en mi iPod :D y como ya casi la tenía terminada decidí "limpiarla" (horrores que traía xD) y subirla antes de pensarla dos veces._

_Siempre digo que subiré más seguido, pero nunca tengo algo concreto -.- por eso odio mi tiempo e inspiración, que va._

_¿Qué más?_

_Podría decir que me retiro (porque prácticamente tardo hasta un año para subir algo) pero simplemente no puedo abandonar los fanfics :C. Por eso me tengo como propuesta seguir subiendo (aunque me tarde mucho xD) y terminar todas las historias que tengo en mi iPod (si vieran cuantas son :'D) bueno la mayoría de ellas u.u_

_Ahora que me doy cuenta mi última historia en subir de esta pareja fue más de un año… diablos ._._

_Si hay errores háganmelo saber :D_

_¿Alguien leerá esto? XD_

_Bueno sin más, saludos a los que me leen :D y espero que les haya gustado. _

_¡Cuídense y saludos!_


End file.
